


And Now I Have to Live Without

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a 6.05 reaction fic. What happened to the old newbies when Sue made them leave McKinley, and how they lost touch with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now I Have to Live Without

Marley doesn't mean to cut everyone off, but she's so sad about basically being kicked out of school, and the worsening of her Mom's money problems, that she just can't find the energy to keep in touch with anyone but Unique. She's still follows everyone on instagram and twitter, she doesn't Unfriend anyone on Facebook. She was exchanging emails with Blaine for awhile, but in the end, it all falls away. 

Marley and her Mom end up leaving Ohio altogether in the end. Her Mom is collecting unemployment, but it's just not enough. And when Marley offers to get her GED and get a job, Millie knows she has to do something. So she makes a phone call, and they end up in Chicago, living with her sister, who gets Millie a day job in the cafeteria of a local elementary school, and a job in the kitchen of a restaurant three nights a week. It's the first time since middle school that Marley goes to school without her Mom working there, and she feels surprisingly lonely. But she's not the same girl she was back then. She's been in therapy, she had a boyfriend and real friends. She survived a school shooting. She has nothing to hide. So with a quick text to Unique the morning before her first day at her new school, she walks in with her head held high and dares someone to say anything. If she can survive at McKinley High, she can survive anywhere. 

Jake's Mom is furious when she gets the news that Sue is forcing him to transfer. She goes to the school board, but they do nothing (a young black boy with a history of getting into fights being forced out of school, not their main concern). He fights with his Mom a lot over where he's gonna go. The only thing they could agree on is that he was not going to that school near the West Lima crack district. For a day, he considered calling Blaine and asking about scholarships for Dalton, but he decided against it. Blaine didn't need to know any of this. None of them needed to know any of this. Not like they cared anyway. 

Ryder wasn't exactly excited about going to North Lima high. It was an okay school with an okay football team and no Glee club. It did have a drama club and so that's where he wound up. They were pretty shocked to find a football player wanting to audition for a role in the musical, but he starred in Grease five minutes after arriving to McKinley, so he was confident that he'd do pretty good in this musical. It didn't take much to get a starting position on the football team and he was excited to play McKinley because it meant seeing Coach Bieste and Kitty, if only for a second. He made friends pretty easily and even asked a girl out his first week. He missed his friends from Glee club, but the only one that ever really returned his texts were Sam and Unique. So maybe they weren't his friends after all. Maybe all the music and songs made them feel closer than they actually were. Except for Unique. He is surprised by how much he misses Unique. 

Unique had plans for her senior year and those plans did not involve a school uniform. It did not involve being forced out of school by that lunatic Sue Sylvester. And after she gave her that gorgeous makeover. No, all of Unique's plans for her senior year were gone the second she stepped out of McKinley. She considered going back to Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline, but after her time in The New Directions, there was no way she'd ever go back to that. So her parents found a private school with a zero tolerance harassment policy where she could be Unique and not have to go back to being Wade. No one questioned her. No crazy gender bathroom shenanigans. But also, no Marley. No Glee Club. So Unique did what she needed to do. One thing was for sure, come June, she was getting the hell out of Ohio and never looking back. 

Kitty should have known better. She should have known better than to let herself fall for Artie. She should have known better than to think she had real friends. She knew the moment the graduates set foot in the door that they weren't looking out for them. It was them who were losing THEIR glee club and yet they weren't allowed to sing so much as a chorus. It was such a self congratulatory circle jerk, she's shocked she didn't puke all over the choir room. Losing the Glee Club and the choir room weren't the worst part. She assumed that they'd all meet secretly. Continue Sam and Blaine's plan to take Sue down. But when she came back to McKinley on the first day of school, everyone was gone. Not so much as a goodbye text. She had to find out from Sam of all people what happened. She stomped into Sue's office, demanding she be kicked out too. She was part of Glee Club too. Why does she get to stay? And she realized quickly why. Because Sue saw herself in Kitty. Because Sue saw that Kitty could be as toxic as she was. It's why none of her friends did more than like her statuses and pictures. Why Artie dumped her via text. If Sue wanted that bitch back, she'll bring her back. She had nothing left to lose.


End file.
